


Ships In the Night

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Carlo Is So Done, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Secret Relationships, What Happens In Munich Stays In Munich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlo has been warned that Bayern Munich is different from your usual football club. Their players are close, like a big family.<br/>He doesn't care to find out what exatcly that means, so when the season starts he is in for a few surprises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ships In the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079798) by [Icy_mint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_mint/pseuds/Icy_mint)



> Someone please stop my imagination, I can barely handle writing two stories silmunateously and now this happened!  
> Please, whoever is responsible for my recent outburts of inspiration, just stop! ;)
> 
> On the other hand you guys are getting a new little story from me, wohoo! But let me warn you: This is utter crack! It's my attempt at being hilarious though I doubt others will agree with me on that, so be prepared that you might not like it because it's so unusual from my other works.
> 
> There is also a Russian translation of this story available here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5260274  
> Thank you so much, Icy mint, for doing the translating. :)

 

**  
Ships In the Night**

 

The finished treaty is lying in front of Carlo, the only thing he has to do is sign on the dotted line at the bottom. He doesn’t have to think long about it, he has known he would accept the job even before he landed on Munich’s airport. He takes the pen into his hand, but just when its tip touches the paper, a hand covers his wrist and stops him.

He looks up into the eyes of Bayern Munich’s manager Karl-Heinz Rummenige who has a troubled expression on his face.

“There are some things you should know before you sign this.”

 

***

The return of the eight EURO players that have still been missing from the training is celebrated by the rest of the team like the homecoming of soldiers after a war.

Carlo watches with a little smile as everyone’s face light up in joy upon finally seeing their teammates again and they cluster around them excitedly. In the matter of five seconds his unit of adult professionals turns into a bunch of five-year olds.

Carlo doesn’t join them yet but gives them a bit of time for themselves. It also gives him the opportunity to study how the arrival of the eight players changes the whole group dynamic. It’s almost like he’s the teacher waiting at the start of his lesson for the high school class to calm down. Following that line of thought he begins to sort the players into categories. 

The easiest one takes him barely five seconds to figure out: Thomas Müller is the class clown. He brings an amazing light-heartedness to the team without even trying.

The next thing Carlo takes note of is Philipp Lahm being the class representative as he welcomes the two brand new additions to the team, Renato Sanches and Mats Hummels. Which instantly leads him to his next observation: Renato is the awkward new kid that everyone welcomes warmly but bombards with questions in return. Mats on the other hand is greeted like an old friend with hugs by those who have known him (so basically everyone).

Renato and Kingsley Coman seem to share the title as “Her o of the Day” (or rather month) for reaching the finals of the EURO. As soon as greetings and hugs are over, the players group around them to congratulate them.

And Carlo’s last observation comes when he notices two of the newcomers leaving the animatedly chatting group to take their respective positions on the field: Manuel Neuer and Robert Lewandowski are the two nerds that strive for perfection and fight a running battle for the best notes in class.

Well, this is certainly going to be an interesting season…

 

***

“And what would that be?” Carlo asks Bayern’s manager with a raised eyebrow.

Karl-Heinz shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Well, you see, this team is very special.”

Carlo refrains from telling him that much is obvious. “Yes, that’s why I want to become their coach.”

“I’m not talking about the team as a whole but the individual players.”

Carlo still doesn’t get it. “Which means?”

Karl-Heinz lets go of his hand and leans back in the chair. “They are very close.” 

 

***

Carlo lets the team celebrate the win of the Supercup for one night before figuring he needs to address the issue at hand.

After the next training he takes Franck aside. “Won’t you tell me what’s going on with you?”

“Everything’s fine,” Franck argues annoyed and that only cements Carlo’s suspicion that the Frenchman has something on his mind.

“You have been on edge for weeks now. It can’t be related to your performance; you’ve been doing very well ever since we started training in July.”

Franck hesitates as though he wants to tell Carlo, but doesn’t know if he can.

Carlo adds more gently, “I’m not going to judge you; I just want to know why you’re being so unsatisfied.”

“Who says that I’m unsatisfied?” Franck counters, but his protest sounds half-hearted.

“Your behavior does.” Carlo takes in Franck’s torn expression and continues. “I’m not asking you to go into detail about your personal problems, but I need something to work with if we want to to fix this.” 

Franck doesn’t respond for so long that Carlo starts to doubt that he’s ever going to get an answer. “Think about it and let’s talk about this again in a few days.”

He moves to leave, but Franck’s hand grips his arm with just enough force to make him stop. “Hold on.”

Carlo obeys and is waiting patiently while Franck seems to muster up the courage to say the right words.

“It’s because of Arjen.”

“Arjen?” Carlo repeats surprised. Franck had been hand in glove with him ever since Carlo first saw them in training together. “I never had the impression you had a problem with him.”

“I don’t.” Franck takes a deep breath before finally coming clean. “But his injury in our first game is the reason why I’m so moody nowadays.”

Carlo frowns. So the problem isn’t that the Frenchman has a problem with Arjen but that he  _misses_ him? “I appreciate your loyalty towards him, but Thomas has been doing a great job as the right winger as well.”

“Of course he has, that’s not what I’m trying to say,” Franck says before dropping the bomb. “Arjen and I are together.”

Carlo had been prepared for many things, but not this. “Oh.” It must be the least intelligent sound he has made in a very long time. He doesn’t really know how to feel. A relationship between coworkers is always risky and Franck’s sour mood these days hasn’t gone unnoticed by the public.

But on the other hand Franck and Arjen seem to handle their relationship very professionally. Carlo likes to believe he’s very observant, but if Franck hadn’t told him, he’d still be in the dark about this, so apparently they’re keeping it away from the pitch. Besides both men have enough experience to know the dangers of such a relationship. And it’s not like they have to hide it for the next ten years or so…

Franck interrupts his thinking worriedly. “Is that a problem?”

“No,” Carlo answers truthfully. “Just keep it behind closed doors and of course I won’t mind.” Franck lets out a sigh of relief and nods thankfully before turning away to leave. Just before he’s out of sight Carlo calls after him. 

“Take the day off tomorrow and go out with him.”

Franck stops in his tracks and gives him a surprised look. “Thank you. But why?”

“You said the reason for your bad mood is because you miss him. Obviously more training won’t fix that. So please go out with him, fix that problem and when you return, I expect you to have a better grip on your emotions.”

Franck gives him the first honest smile he has seen in weeks. “I won’t disappoint you.” Then he leaves and Carlo wonders when exactly he signed on for relationship counselor. 

 

***

“That’s good. Being close strengthens the team spirit.” Carlo doesn’t see how that’s supposed to be a problem. And why does the usually stoic Karl-Heinz keep fidgeting nervously?

“Of course. But they are also very close off the pitch. They like to hang out together and do friends stuff.”

“Great.” Carlo comments. “I fully support friendships between players. Don’t you?”

Karl-Heinz blushes and looks totally out of place on him. “Of course I do. I just don’t want you to go into this with the wrong impression.” 

“The wrong impression?” Carlo repeats confused.

 

***

After the revelation regarding Franck and Arjen Carlo intends to do better. He likes to believe he can only do his job as long as he has a close relationship with the players and obviously there’s still a long way to go at that.

Franck’s absence the next day doesn’t go unnoticed by the team yet no one speaks of it at first. Carlo hopes it’s not because they are afraid of him, after all they saw him taking Franck aside yesterday. At least some of them must have their suspicions…

He watches the players closely and it doesn’t take him long to figure out that something is going on with Mats. The defender has been smiling widely ever since he left the locker room and most of his team mates seem to know why, at least if the occasional smirks directed at him are anything to go by.

Carlo briefly contemplates calling Mats over, but on the other hand it would make him look like a control maniac, after all there isn’t a problem with Mats being in such a good mood. It just bothers him that everyone else knows the reason and it makes him left out. 

So instead he calls the class representative over. “Philipp, do you have a minute?”

The captain comes jogging over to him. “What’s up? If it’s because of that failed pass, I’m sorry. I know it’s been the exact same mistake I made against Dortmund last Sunday and –“

“No, no, that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Carlo interrupts him with a wave of his hand. Of course he noticed that as well, but as long as Philipp is aware of that himself, there’s no need to point it out to him. “Actually it’s about Mats.”

“What about him?” Philipp asks surprised.

“Why do I have the impression that there’s an inside joke going on between you guys?”

Philipp ducks his head sheepishly. “So you noticed that too? You’re good.”

“Thank you, but you evaded my question.” Carlo replies.

But Philipp shakes his head with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, but it’s not my place to tell you about that. You have to ask him yourself. You should try right before he goes to walk home, that’s your best shot.”

So it is indeed not a minor reason…

“Okay, thanks anyway.”

He watches Philipp rejoin the others and pushes the matter from his mind for the rest of the training. 

He has never realized before how long the Bayern squad takes to shower and change clothes. He has been waiting for more than half an hour by the time Mats emerges from the room and he’s one of the last to do so.

He freezes when he sees his coach standing there, waiting for him. “You’re still here? Is something the matter?”

He looks nervous, almost afraid and Carlo is tempted to let it go for now, but there’s something else in his eyes; a sparkle of defiance that tells him Mats is not going to back down if Carlo asks him directly.

“You were in a very jovial mood today,” he starts tentatively.

Mats doesn’t say anything, but waits for him to go on.

“Some of your team mates seemed to know what was going on, so I answered Philipp about it.”

“And what did he say?” the tall defender asks warily.

“Nothing. Which is why I’m asking you now. You don’t have to tell me of course, but something tells me that I should know.”

Mats takes a moment to think before he meets Carlo’s gaze again. “Fine, I was going to tell you anyway. Besides, we’re not in Dortmund anymore, so you might be taking it better than my previous coaches.”

For the first time Carlo is truly worried. He doesn’t understand how being in Munich rather than Dortmund is going to make a difference in whatever Mats is going to tell him.

Then he notices they are not alone anymore. Someone has been walking towards them but stopped upon seeing Carlo behind Mats.

Mats smiles at Carlo. “You know what? I’ve been through this with three coaches already and everyone accepted it eventually, so I’m positive you will too.”

Then Mats turns away from him and walks towards whoever is standing at the side of the building.

Now that Carlo gets to look at the boy closely, he recognizes him from the EURO. He has been standing at the defense line with Mats various times in the tournament and of course Carlo remembers that spectacular tackle in the semi-final against France…

His memory supplies him with the name a moment later; Benedikt Höwedes, Schalke 04, one of Dortmund’s biggest rival clubs.

Carlo wonders how he can still be surprised when Mats leans forward and places a soft peck on the blond’s lips.

Both men turn to him expectantly as though daring him to object, but Carlo doesn’t say anything.

It’s their business and clearly it’s not going to affect the team except for the few times that Bayern and Schalke play against each other. Probably not even then, because since both of them are defenders, they will hardly meet each other on the field anyway.

He realizes they are still waiting for a reaction from him. “Apparently you already made it work for years, so there’s no reason for me to get worried about this relationship. But don’t you think I’m giving you a day off like I did for Franck. That was a different situation and I expect you to be ready tomorrow morning.”

He doesn’t wait for Mats’ response but leaves the two men alone. So a former Dortmund player is in a happy relationship with a Schalke player? Now he is sure that he has seen everything possible. He wonders if that was the reason why  
Karl-Heinz had been acting so strange back then. He must have known about those relationships….

 

***

“You see, they are like one big family. Each player knows every little secret of the other and they protect each other no matter what.”

Carlo stares at Karl-Heinz and wonders what is wrong with the other man. That’s exactly the kind of qualities he is searching for in a team.

“Listen, I don’t know why you think all of this is going to change my mind, but let me put this straight. I accept.”

He shakes off the other man’s hand and once again puts the tip of the pen on the paper.

“No, you don’t understand what I’m trying to tell you! They are-”

“Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it,” Carlo interrupts him. “I would like to make my own impression of this team, so please don’t tell me yours.”

And with one swipe of the hand, he seals the deal.

 

***

Carlo tries not to let too much of his pride for his boys show after that amazing entry into the Bundesliga season. 6:0 is a result that doesn’t require any additional words, not from their part at least. He watches his team demolish Werder Bremen with ease and even though their performance is still far from perfect, he cannot help but appreciate the effort every single player has put into the game. It’s beautiful to see the uncontained joy on every player’s face, even during those rare times that they mess up, like those spectacular times that Arturo, Robert and Thomas missed great opportunities to raise the goal difference. But it’s perhaps for the best that they missed out on those; for Bremen it’s humiliating enough as it is.

The Allianz Arena is alive with the cheers of Bayern fans and the players bathe in them greedily. For tonight Carlo lets them because they deserve it and a short interview is expected from him anyway. But it would feel wrong not to congratulate some of his team members first, so he tries to fight his way through the players. The obvious choices are his strikers Robert, Thomas and Franck, they have all done great tonight. But they are surrounded by their excited team mates and there’s no getting through, so he looks for the two other goal scorers. He spots Xabi in the ring with the strikers, so that option goes sailing straight out of the window, but he catches sight of Philipp in the corner of the room walking towards a smiling Manuel. 

Carlo changes into their direction, but stops immediately at what happens next. Manuel pulls the small man into his arms and kisses him on the lips. Carlo stares at the pair and just can’t believe it. No one else spares them a second glance though most of them have already taken notice of what’s happening behind them. It’s like the sight of their captain and vice-captain making out in front of them is the most normal thing in the world. Which it probably is, Carlo thinks to himself while he watches the goalkeeper lift Philipp up and the smaller man’s legs clasping around Manuel instinctively. Okay, he has seen enough…

Carlo tries to back away unnoticed, but it’s Thiago who blows his cover.

“Couldn’t you even make it into the toilet or something like that?”

Manuel pulls back from the kiss, probably with the intention to give the Spanish a snappy reply, but then he notices Carlo standing behind Thiago and he pales.

“Manu?” Philipp asks confused before he manages to turn in Manuel’s arms.

Carlo doesn’t know what’s more shocking: The fact that those two are together and he hasn’t noticed or that both of them immediately assume that he would mind that.

He hasn’t noticed the sudden silence in the room until he turns back and sees that every single Bayern player is watching his reaction curiously.

“Don’t mind me, just keep on celebrating. Oh, and Philipp?”

He turns back to the defender with a little smile. “Once my interview is over, I’m treating you to a bottle of champagne for your goal today.” Then his eyes travel to Manuel and he adds. “In case you don’t have other plans yet.”

“Sounds great,” Philipp answers and Carlo notices with satisfaction that the color of his face returns to normal, just like with Manuel.

He leaves the room with the thunderous applause from the rest of the team and remembers the short conversation he had with Pep Guardiola during the friendly match against Manchester City…

 

***

“I hope you have good nerves,” Pep tells him as soon as he has pulled back from the hug. “Trust me, you’re going to need them with that team.”

Carlo frowns at that cryptic remark. “I don’t understand.”

“Oh, you will,” Pep says and he sounds so sure of it that Carlo doesn’t argue with him. “I promise they will never stop surprising you.”

“I hope so, otherwise this job might become boring eventually.”

A fond smile appears on Pep’s face. “I don’t think that’s going to be an issue with that team. However I hope you’re good at accommodating a number of jobs.”

Carlo feels like being at the bottom of an inside joke he has yet to understand. “I don’t have any other job besides coaching this team.”

For some reason Pep seems to find that very funny, because he breaks out into laughter at that. “You think? Just wait, it won’t be long before you realize that coaching is just the official job description.”

He doesn’t get to ask Pep what he means with that because the game is about to start any moment now…

 

***

The interview is just as short as he had hoped it would be. On his way back to his boys, he finally manages to congratulate Franck and Xabi on their goals, but Philipp is nowhere to be seen, just like Manuel. He wonders briefly if it makes any sense to wait up for them – Philipp might have changed his mind and ‘celebrate’ the evening with his boyfriend, but no one from the other players has even got to showering in those thirty minutes that he was gone. They are still occupying the same spot as before, still singing and jumping around excitedly.

It’s hard not to find their behavior endearing, yet they don’t seem to be inclined to leave anytime soon which gives him time to search for Philipp again.

He turns to the person closest to him – Javi. “Have you seen Philipp?”

His question is answered when Bayern’s captain comes walking into the room with a carefully blank face.

“They are fighting again,” he announces to the room and everyone is quiet instantly.

“You’re kidding,” Arturo replies shocked.

Manuel appears behind Philipp and he wears the expression of a man who just wants to sit down and not deal with any of this. “Yes, they are. You can hear them through the door.”

Thiago swallows audibly. “But they’ve already been fighting after the game against Jena and even the one against Dortmund.”

His players have been fighting? Carlo is entirely shell-shocked that he missed that. And then Joshua’s small remark manages to top that.

“Seems like this season it’s going to be even worse than the last one.”

Carlo stares the young boy dumbfounded. “Hold on, who is fighting and why?”

Joshua opens his mouth to answer, but Rafinha quickly clasps a hand over it.

“Actually, you should hear it directly from them.”

Carlo wants to ask again who they are talking about, but then he notices that the whole team is standing here. Except for two. Robert and Thomas. Who must be the ones fighting right now. And Carlo is surprised because up to now he has been under the impression that those two were getting along perfectly well. 

If they are constantly fighting, it’s probably not going to be much use, but he still wants to put an end to it, at least for tonight.

“Where are they now?”

Philipp points vaguely behind him and Carlo follows the direction immediately, Philipp and Manuel following him right after.

Manuel taps his shoulder nervously. “I think it’s a bad idea to interrupt them now.”

He ignores Manuel and turns around the corner, but the scene unfolding in front of him is not at all what he suspected.

The first thing he sees is Robert’s naked back and there are red scratches covering it. For one tiny moment Carlo is naïve enough to wonder whether he missed Robert being fouled by an opponent tonight. Then he realizes there is another person standing between Robert and the white tiles of the wall and one of his hands is still located at the bottom of Robert’s spine.

Carlo has a moment of self-pity as he wonders what crime he committed that justifies him having to watch Robert Lewandowski and Thomas Müller making out right in front of him, both of them without one item of clothing covering their bodies.

He turns his eyes away from the pair just when Robert pushes Thomas up against the wall and the younger man gives a muffled sound of protest.

Carlo gives Philipp a cold look before whispering. “I thought you said they were fighting?”

“They are,” Philipps respond innocently. “Just listen to them.”

And indeed, in between kisses and loud groans there are actual words being spoken between the two strikers. 

“I’ve scored a hattrick, so clearly I’m the one who gets to top tonight,” Robert manages to say out loud.

Thomas chuckles amusedly, but it turns into a full-blown moan when the Pole grinds his hips against his own hard.

“Remember what you said after the Supercup?” Thomas asked in a heated voice.

“I said a lot of things that night,” Robert answered swiftly. “Your name mostly.”

“No, before that,” Thomas muttered though Robert’s words made a smile form on his lips. “When we were still arguing who would get to top.”

Carlo wonders why he is still standing there and watching that very private moment: It might be wise to leave now, but since the image of Robert’s naked butt and Thomas’ lust-filled eyes is already branded into his memory, he figures it’s too late anyway and he can just as well stay and hear the rest.

Robert continues kissing Thomas’s neck and Carlo doesn’t even want to imagine what the Pole’s hand is doing between their bodies. 

“I said my assist was just as important as your goal.”

Thomas murmurs something that is probably meant as an approval. “And I created three assists tonight.”

Robert hums thoughtfully. “Three assists or three goals, tough choice.”

“I already gave in last time,” Thomas reminds him.

Robert laughs softly. “Fine, all right, it’s your turn tonight.” He moves to drop to his knees, but stills suddenly. “How long have you guys been watching?”

Carlo blushes crimson, but Manuel and Philipp both shrug.

“Well, he had to know,” Manuel replies unapologetic. “And since you guys didn’t seem inclined to tell him, we had no other choice but to show him.”

Carlo shakes his head. “I think I need a drink now.”

 

***

An hour later he is sitting in a hotel bar, staring down at the shot in front of him. After a moment of hesitation he pulls out his phone and dials Pep Guardiola’s number.

“Carlo? What a nice surprise?”

“You’re such a bastard, you know that?” Carlo is so done with formalities, but Pep still understands he doesn’t mean to insult him.

“Ah, so you found out.”

“Yes, but a warning would have been nice. I mean you couldn’t possibly have known about Mats and Benedikt, but the rest of them?”

Pep only laughs. “Just be glad you don’t have to worry about Mario Götze and Marco Reus anymore, they were even worse than the rest of them.”

Carlo hangs up immediately. He is so done with this team. Like Pep said, it’s certainly never going to get boring in this job. And he definitely looks forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any form of feedback is highly appreciated! :)


End file.
